


Museum

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to thank Frederick for a wonderful date, but don't want to wait until you get home to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum

The museum was great. The art, the artefacts, the specimens, the displays… Everything about the exhibit was absolutely wonderful and you couldn't thank Frederick enough for bringing you to the event. You had said thank you countless times already - on the drive over, in the lobby, while taking the tour - and you planned on thanking him in a different way when you got home. 

The evening was a complete surprise from Frederick. You had mentioned it to him months ago, and thought he hadn't been listening to you because he hadn't responded. Then, just a week earlier, you opened your door to find a small box that had been left on your matt. You squealed when you opened it to find tickets inside. Later that same day, the dress arrived: a simple yet formal, navy blue dress that fit snugly around your waist before flowing over your hips to your feet. It was strapless, but not too low cut, and gave you enough room around your neck to sport an extravagant necklace.

You insisted on paying for the dress - surely, it was too expensive a gift for you to actually accept - but Frederick seemed downright offended when you mentioned it, so you kept it (not that you minded much). 

The event was just as amazing as you had expected… except for the dinner. 

You were sitting across from Frederick. To your left was a snobby young couple that were fond of laughing loudly at the "mistakes" of the museum staff, and to your right were two old men that seemed to have problem chewing with their mouths closed. You push the food around on your plate (your appetite was not particularly present in this setting) and look up at Frederick. He shoots you an apologetic glance and you wave it off. The seating chart was not his fault, and he knows that, but he still can't help feel a bit bad. The two of you hadn't had much of a chance for conversation at this point, and you want to interact with him, but fear that your voice would be drowned out by the people around you, so instead, you kick off one of your heels and rub your foot gently against Frederick's ankle. 

Frederick looks at you and smiles shyly. You smirk back at him as you push up the hem of his dress pants and rub your foot against his bare skin. This makes him look at you uncertainly, but you keep smiling suggestively at him. Frederick takes a breath and looks down, returning to his food. 

You pout. Surely, you were more interesting that the vegan pasta he was eating. You decide to try a more aggressive approach after a few nudges from you go ignored, and move your foot up to touch his inner thigh. This instantly grabs his attention and fumbles with the fork and knife in his hands. He shoots you a warning glare, but you just focus on the fact that he's blushing. You put down your fork and wink at him before replacing your heel on your foot and getting up. "Excuse me for a moment," you say, grabbing your purse. "I need to use the ladies room."

You smile to yourself as you walk towards the restrooms. There were three options: Ladies, Gentlemen, and Co-Ed. Curious, you open the co-ed door and see that it is just a single bathroom, roughly the same size as a handicapped stall. A wicked thought crosses your mind and you pull out your phone to text Frederick. ' _Come to the restroom ASAP!!!!'_

You crack the door and listen for the clicking of his cane on the hardwood floor. You open the door more when you hear it, but Frederick almost walks past you and you have to reach out and grab him by the sleeve and pull him into the washroom.  _  
_

He turns to you, concerned and surprised. "Is everything alright?" he asks, "Are you hurt?"

"Not at all, Frederick," you say, locking the door before grabbing the lapels of his suit.

"Then why did you call me over?" he asks, annoyed at you for scaring him.

"I wanted to thank you again for bringing me here," you say, stepping closer to him.

Frederick furrows his brow in confusion. "You're welcome," he says. "But why did you need to do it in here?"

You try not to laugh. For a grown man, he wasn't exactly quick to pick up on hints. But then again, maybe he just wasn't used to the attention. "I need to do it in here," you whisper, "because I want to  _show_ you how much I appreciate your bringing me here." Before he can say anything, you place a wet kiss on his lips and put a hand to his neck. 

He kisses you back, hesitantly at first, but then he loses himself and opens his mouth to allow access to your tongue. He wraps his free arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him. You giggle into his mouth as you gently scratch the back of his neck and he suddenly jerks away from you. "Wait a second," he blurts out in a panicked whisper, "Do you want to have sex in here!?" He tries to look completely appalled by the idea, but you can see the lust in his eyes. _  
_

You shrug. "Okay," you say, as if it was his idea, and push his suit jacket off his shoulders.

"We shouldn't," he says as you press yourself against him again.

You can feel his dick hardening in his pants and look innocently at him. "I mean… if you don't want to," you mumble, pouting slightly. 

Frederick huffs and grabs your waist before kissing you again, this time roughly. He moans into your mouth as you move your hands down to his crotch and stroke the growing bulge through his pants. He lowers his hand to cup your ass and squeezes. 

"You are going to be the death of me," he mutters against your lips as he manoeuvres you so that you're pressed against the sink counter and he grabs your waist with his hands. His cane falls to the ground with a loud clank as he lifts you up so you're sitting on the counter. 

"Oh, Frederick!" You tease, "I didn't know you were so eager!"

He glares at you, but he still hikes up your dress so that it bunches at your hips. You lift yourself up onto your hands so that he can remove your underwear. When he does, you pull him closer and undo his belt, then the button and zip of his pants. You pull out his hot dick and hold it in your hand. "Wow! You really  _are_ eager!" You say. 

"Oh, shut up," he grumbles before kissing you again. You let go of his cock and wrap your hands around his arms.

You gasp when he directs his cock to your folds and rubs the head against your clit. He starts moving his dick back and forth quickly against you, teasing both of you until you are digging your nails into his biceps and thrusting your hips towards him. 

Frederick chuckles. "You want it, don't you?" he says, "You want my dick inside of you."

You nod, your breathing shallow as you throw your head back.

"Say it."

"I want y-you inside of me, Frederick," you gasp.

He directs his cock to your slit and thrusts into you slowly but deeply. You whimper at his entrance. He pulls out slowly, and then thrusts slowly into you again. "Harder," you whisper.

You look back at him, "Please."

He wraps his hands around your thighs and holds tightly. "Alright," he says, almost passively, before thrusting hard into you. You moan loudly and he pulls out and does it again. "Faster!" You moan. 

Frederick obliges, and starts picking up his movements until he is slamming into you. You drop your hands to the counter and grab it with both hands, trying to keep steady as he thrusts roughly into you. "Oh, Frederick,  _oh!_ " You groan, rather loudly.

"Shh!" He hushes. You remember where are you and bite your lip, trying to remain silent as Frederick slams into you, but it is proving to be difficult. You over your mouth with one of your hands and lean back until your shoulders touch the the washroom mirror. 

"Fuck," grunts Frederick, evidently loving the sight of you. His thrusts grow frantic when you lower your free hand to your clit and rub as he fucks you.

Your eyes are closed and your breaths are shallow and you're starting to lose yourself in the pleasure. You feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, but Frederick pulls out before you orgasm. 

Your eyes snap open and you look at him, annoyed, but before you have a chance to say anything, he pulls you off the counter and pulls you to him. "Fucking you in this dress has just become my new favourite pastime." He says. "Do you have any idea just how  _fucking hot_ you look, moaning the way you do?" He spins you around so that you're facing the mirror. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he croons into your ear and he uses his hand to guide you down.

You rest your elbows on the counter and bow your head. Frederick hikes up the skirt of your dress, which had fallen, and enters the tip of his cock into your slit. You moan and push back quickly, taking him all in. 

He gasps at your sudden movement, then growls. He takes your hip in one hand and wraps the other in a fist around your hair. He pulls your head back as he slams into you hard and fast. The rough movements, along with your arching back, cause your breasts to pop out of your dress. Frederick moans at the sight of your nipples peeking through your strapless bra and his thrusts grow harder. 

He has you gasping and moaning and you try your hardest to not be too loud, but it is increasingly difficult. You look at his face in the mirror and he catches your eye. He looks so completely overcome by desire and it shows on his face as he pounds into you. His mouth is slanted and his face is completely flushed. You want to feel his hands on you so you straighten your back against him. Immediately, the hand on your hip moves to your clit and the one in your hair moves to your chest. You gasp and moan at all the stimulation. You start going weak at the knees because you're so overwhelmed with the senses. Frederick pinches and kneads your breast and rubs harsh circles on your clit as he continues to slam hard into you. 

You grab onto the counter for leverage as your thighs start to tremble. You can feel your orgasm coming on and your entire body tenses up. Frederick grabs your face and turns it back towards his and kisses you hotly, dragging his tongue along your bottom lip as you continue to moan against his lips. 

"I love you," he mumbles against your mouth, and that's when your orgasm hits. You let out what would have been an incredibly loud moan if it wasn't muffled by Frederick's mouth. 

He groans himself at your cunt clenching around him as he slams into you once, twice, three times before his own orgasm hits and he comes inside of you, moaning your name as he buries his face in your shoulder. 

"Oh, Frederick…" You whisper back. When he comes down from his orgasm, you turn and lean into him. You wrap your arms around his torso and press your cheek to his chest. 

He kisses the top of your head and hugs you tightly. After a moment, he speaks. "We should probably head back," he says awkwardly.

You pull away from him suddenly and look down at your skirt. "You didn't come on my dress, did you?!"

He chuckles. "No, I managed to avoid that," he says, tucking his dick back into his pants and buckling his belt.

You sigh and fix the neckline of your dress. Frederick puts on his suit jacket, picks up his cane, and offers you his free arm. "Shall we?" he says.

"You go ahead, Frederick. I need to fix my hair and my makeup," you say. "Besides, how is it going to look if we walk out of here together?" 

He lets out a nervous laugh. "You're right," he says, turning to leave.

You grab his hand before he goes. "Thank you again for bringing me here, Frederick," you say, kissing his cheek.

He blushes. "The pleasure was all mine."


End file.
